End War Online/Lore
The Era of the Four (Prehistory) The beginning of the world was dark and roamed by The Undeath. Foul, soulless creatures that stalked the Earth before death existed. This was when the Four Lords appeared, descending onto the Earth to wipe out The Undeath and establish what would eventually become Eden. Thus ended the Era of Undeath and beginning the Era of The Four. It was then that Lord Vallheim discovered the True Soul, using it to bring life to Eden. Under The Four Lords, Eden began to prosper, and with this prosperity came the creation of the Light Soul by Lords Loratiel and Iraam, and with it, Angels and Demons to inhabit the world. The Four Lords soon learned that Angels and Demons would soon destroy each other and Eden with it, and therefore The Creator made a realm for Angels, which became Heaven, and The Destroyer created a realm for Demons, which became Hell. The Lord Orcir then created a new race to live on Eden, creating the Dark Soul and Humanity. The Growth Era (Approx. 5000 BFI) As the power of the Four Lords began to dwindle, they decided to end the Age of The Four Lords and bring about the Age of Growth, while the Four Lords disappeared to leave Angels, Demons, and Humans to grow as they would. The act of the Four Lords leaving the world unintentionally created the concept of Nothingness, and with it, Void was born. However, before leaving, Lord Orcir knew that there needed to be a race that would maintain balance between all the others. This master race, which he created with the last of his power, eventually became the Nephilim. The Rythulians (Approx. 2000 BFI) At some point, an extant race of Anima-adept humans emerged. Known as the Rythulians, they possessed unparalleled knowledge in Anima control and soulcraft, capable of feats that rivaled even Nephilim in power. The Rythulians, with their vast knowledge and influence, were able to create wonders of Anima that surpassed anything that was available at the time, even surpassing modern day technology. They would establish their own settlements, and became known for their nomadic knowledge seekers, who would travel the lands and search for more knowledge and power to bring back home, always non-violently. The Kingdom Era (Approx. 900 BFI) The Kingdom Era was a time lasting for nearly a millennia in Eden's history. It is marked by the discovery of the Soulblades, and the prominent kingdoms of Alteia and Altria. A time of honor and glory for knights who would serve under the king of either kingdom, and a prosperous time for everyone else, it was a golden age in Humanity's history. The tales of the Lord Knights were prominent stories from this era, the story of Lord Knight Falken being the most distinguished, being told right at the end of the era. The First Void Insurrection (Year 0 BFI) The end of the Kingdom Era was heralded by the first Void Avatar, Cyratel. Using his infinite power over Void, he sought to conquer all of Creation by allowing Void to infect the real world, thus spreading his power and influence over Creation at a rapid and destructive rate. Though efforts to fight back were strong, they paled in comparison to Void's infinite power and reach. It was only due to Lord Knight Falken's creation of a special soulcraft that allowed him to freely traverse Void, and be immune to its effects, that the sweeping destruction of Void would be slowed. Though Falken, only being one against the onslaught of Nothingness, stood as a mighty barrier against Cyratel's efforts, he alone was not enough to completely halt Void's progress. In a final gambit, he traversed Void to confront Cyratel himself, striking at Void's very heart. Falken was victorious, and ended the First Void Insurrection, though lost his life in the process. The Nephilim Purge (Year 1 AFI) After the First Void Insurrection, great suspicion and fear was cast upon the Nephilim as a whole. Though many Nephilim fought and died against Void during the Insurrection, and contributed greatly to preserving many lives, all the other races became fearful of the Nephilim's potential. Compounded by The Harbinger's prediction that a second Void Avatar would appear, and a Second Void Insurrection would follow, it was decided by Angels, Demons, and Humans all, that the Nephilim must be completely eradicated to prevent such a catastrophe from happening again. The entire Nephilim race was brought to the sword, and in the ensuing genocide, all but a handful of Nephilim were killed. The remaining few Nephilim went into hiding, and would continue to propogate their near extinct race as best they could with what left they had, in secret, away from the eyes of the other races. The Royalty Era (Year 3000 AFI) After the Nephilim Purge, new cities would eventually rise to take the place of the old kingdoms. Approaching the modern age, steam technology and soulcraft were used in abundance. This era was symbolized by the royalty and nobles that inhabited it, the cities presided over by emperors and empresses. It was a time of oppression for the unfortunate and the downtrodden, however, and the class barriers were strong. It was also in this Victorian era that the Rythulians were hunted down, their power over soulcraft and their advanced magic-based civilization seen as a threat to the powers that be. The last Rythulian, named Ren, lived and died in this era. The Modern Era (Year 5000 onwards) Millennia later, in the modern era, Humans, Angels, and Demons live in an unstable situation. The End War is close, and skirmishes between the races are common. Most of the history of the world has been forgotten or abandoned. Human technology rivals the power of Angels and Demons, and all the races are on equal footing in terms of ability. The dawn of a new age is here, one ruled by Angels, Demons, or Humans. However, in the midst of the encroaching apocalypse, the history of the world comes to the forefront, with the remaining three Nephilim in Creation, one of which is the second Void Avatar, as predicted by The Harbinger millennia ago. Now, a new war is raging behind the scenes of the greater imminent conflict, and it threatens to overwhelm the more immediate conflict to become something far greater than anyone could have imagined. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EWO Terminology